


Rising Sun

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Very sad but they make out in the end?, like i cried while writing this, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: Steve is tired.He’s lost people, lost his world, lost so much that he’s grown numb to the pain. He's built himself a castle high, high up there, overlooking the disaster down below, like a spectator of his own mind. He doesn’t know if he wants to climb back down, into the storm of his emotions, even though hope is painting the sky with hues of pinks and oranges.Maybe Bucky won’t come back. Maybe despite saving humanity, Steve won’t be allowed this act of selfishness and finally rest in the arms of the one he loves.Oh, but how he wants to rest. He’s so tired.





	Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> My "Fuck you" at the IW's ending, basically. It's more or less a non-edited word vomit to help me cope with my emotions, and I cried while writing most of the angst part, FYI, so sorry in advance.

Steve is tired.

He’s lost people, lost his world, lost so much that he’s grown numb to the pain. He's built himself a castle high, high up there, overlooking the disaster down below, like a spectator of his own mind. He doesn’t know if he wants to climb back down, into the storm of his emotions, even though hope is painting the sky with hues of pinks and oranges.

It hasn’t been easy. Nothing seems to be easy nowadays. Working together to stop an extra-terrestrial threat, watching half the humanity dies, and then pushing through the grief and the anger and the helplessness to form a plan.

Save the Earth, _save Bucky._

Their plan succeed. Somehow, the Avengers assemble once again to avenge the planet and pluck the stones from Thanos. His gauntlet is cracked, useless, but Shuri’s fix for Vision has worked and he can wield the stones without side effects. He reverses Thanos’ actions and releases all the souls trapped in the soul stone, brings back everyone. Well, not everyone. Loki is truly lost, but Thor is already working with the android to retrieve his body to try and save him.

Steve hopes he does.

He watches Peter Parker reunite with Tony, his relieved laugh loud and joyful and innocent. They both throw themselves in a discussion faster than light. Rocket gets his Groot back; Vision, his Wanda. T’Challa, Sam, Strange; so many people gone at the snap of purple fingers. A tyrannical titan, nothing but another bully. Steve will always fight back bullies, even if he turns black and blue from it, because at least it means no one else but him has to suffer.

Maybe Bucky won’t come back. Maybe despite saving humanity, Steve won’t be allowed this act of selfishness and finally rest in the arms of the one he loves.

Oh, but how he wants to rest. He’s so tired.

 _Thing is, I don’t think I’m worth it._ Steve had wanted nothing but cradle him against him and protect him, keep him safe forever. There’s one person unworthy between the two of them, and Steve would rather sacrifice himself than watch him die again.

Steve breathes in, out. His fists are so tightly closed the material of his gloves is starting to crack. His eyes are blurry from staring down at the patch of dirt where he’s fallen, he should be rising right here too. He must be coming back, he has to. _Please please please please._ _Don’t take him away from me._

Speckles of black glimmer in the rising sun, iridescence turning solid under his unblinking gaze. Boots appear, then legs, a chest, one normal arm and a black metallic one, and finally, the most gorgeous face Steve has witnessed in his life.

Bucky stirs, exhales loudly. His pale grey eyes blink open and settle on Steve.

“Did we win?” He grunts.

Steve looks down at him, doesn't know what to say, what to begin with, and then he starts laughing. He buries his hands in Bucky’s hair, leaning over him, and he laughs. He’s back, he’s back.

“Steve…” Bucky raises up, gets to his feet with Steve against him who keeps laughing. He can't stop laughing.

Only he’s not laughing, he realizes. He’s crying, big ugly sobs that he tries to hide against Bucky’s chest. Steve’s sobs wrecks his whole body, and it’s like he’s let the faucet loose. Bucky wraps his arms around his shoulders, keeps them both steady.

He’s not sure he could let him go again.

He vaguely registers them walking, Bucky’s voice rumbling through his chest where Steve’s ear is pressed, and a shift in the air. They’ve teleported back into his hut.

“I’m here, I’ve got you,” Bucky whispers as he makes them sit on his bed. He strokes his hair, his back, lets him lean against him and cry his heart out. At some point he presses his lips against his forehead, as if he could make his pain go away simply from his sheer will.

Steve wishes that it would.

He doesn’t know for how long he cries, but once his sobs subdue and he calms down, he’s already feeling better, more himself. He must look like an ugly mess, so he stays a bit longer hidden from the world, in Bucky’s embrace. He smells of gun powder and vibranium and the rosewood oil he uses for his beard.

His heart skips a beat when Bucky kisses his forehead, then his temples. When Steve looks up, he does the same for his nose, his tear-stained cheeks, then gives his damp mouth a soft, delicate kiss. He doesn’t linger, instead peers down at him with quiet, worried eyes.

“Better?” He gently inquires, his metal fingers brushing Steve’s hair away from his face, lingering on his neck.

Steve has to clear his throat a few times, can’t bear to look at him. “I am. I thought I’d lost you… again.”

“Hey, hey, look at me.” Steve sighs, but complies, and he stifles a laugh when Bucky produces a tissue to wipe his tears. He’s slightly embarrassed, but there’s no one else he trusts more than Bucky. “I’m here now, is what’s important. Whatever you did, it saved me. _You_ saved me, Steve.”

Silence lingers as they stare at each other. Steve shifts in a better position to cradle Bucky’s face with his hands, his beard soft against his fingers, and Bucky makes a nice sound when he drags his blunt nails under his chin. He kisses the eminence of his thumb, eyes dark and full of promises, and it’s enough for Steve. He inches closer and slots their mouths together. Bucky kisses him back, his arms returning around his waist.

Steve loves him so, so much.

They’re both filthy and sweaty from the fight, but Steve wouldn’t budge for the world. They trade slow, tender, deep kisses, until they’re both lying together. They bask in each other’s presence, forgetting for a moment the rest of the world.

With Bucky tucked against him, Steve rests.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) and come shout with me about IW!


End file.
